1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to enclosures configured to contain one or more building system related component, and more particularly to an integrated electrical assembly for containing building system related components in one location while providing suitable protection for such components.
Aspects of the present invention also relate to individual electrical components, such as multi-wire connectors and junction boxes.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional building techniques are well known, and generally require a significant involvement of skilled tradesman, laborers and technicians at specific locations and specific times in order to bring a particular building structure to completion that requires complex coordination. Every variety of building structure includes various components in order to allow for the building structure to be functional and/or habitable. These various components, include but are not limited to, electrical, mechanical, plumbing and waste water management, heating and cooling, informational, emergency and security systems. In conventional building techniques, many of these components must be installed and assembled at each location in which the building structure is constructed, and final testing of the installed systems is costly and time consuming. Furthermore, many of these components may perform related functions, but require specialized personnel for the installation and assembly of such components. In addition, many of these components may require suitable protection from the environments in which the components may be installed. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a housing structure that is configured to house and contain one or more of the various building structure components, provide for efficient integration and connection of the building structure components between one another and provide for sufficient protection from the environments in which the housing structure and/or building structure components may be installed. Furthermore, it may also be desirable to provide a housing structure that is configured to reduce construction and/or installation time and/or cost associated with the components that may be contained in the housing structure, and to provide a housing structure that can be assembled and have the components contained therein interconnected and/or preconfigured in a controlled environment in order to at least provide for predictability in time and/or cost for installation of such components into the housing and/or building structure, and the ability to test components in a controlled environment prior to installation.